Only you
by Miori
Summary: Cado pour Naëlle ! One-shot. Shinji et Kaoru...


Titre : Only (you)

Série : Neon Genesis Evangelion (et une allusion à une autre série). 

Genre : yaoi.

Disclaimer : Persos à Gainax (et pour l'allusion, à des certaines de Clamp…)

Notes : Bonjour ! Alors avant tout Naëlle, cette fic est pour toi  c'est mon cado ! Je te l'offre pour te remercier. J'ai hésité à choisir KaoruxShinji, j'avoue que j'étais tentée par d'autres couples…tu devineras certainement lequel principalement…^^ J'espère qu'elle te plaira ainsi qu'à ceux qui liront cette fic. 

Pour ce qui est du contexte, cela se situe un mois après la mort de Kaoru. Juste une chose : Rei « I » n'est pas morte, donc la ville n'a jamais été détruite. 

Je m'excuse pour les fautes de grammaire, d'orthographe, ou de style ! J'ai tapé cette fic le plus rapidement possible.

Sinon, bonne lecture et Naëlle, Gros Bisous ! 

@@@

Shinji.

Non !

Tu as bien agi. 

Non ! Taisez-vous !

Ton devoir est de tuer les Anges. Par conséquent, tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. 

Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas Misato-san ! Ca c'est votre devoir ! Il… Kaoru-kun était…

Un des leurs. 

Non ! Il nous ressemblait. Il avait un visage humain ! 

Mais derrière, se cachait la koa d'un Ange…qui aurait pu… non qui a failli te tuer. 

Non ! Non ! C'est faux ! De toute façon, c'est lui qui méritait de vivre !

Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? 

Parce que… parce que… je suis un minable. Tout le monde me haïrait si je n'étais plus un pilote d'Eva.

Tu le penses vraiment ? 

…Oui. Je le pense vraiment. 

« Vraiment ? Et pourtant, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, Shinji-kun. »

**ONLY (you)**

            En sueur, Shinji ouvrit subitement les yeux, et se redressa sur son lit, haletant. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il essuya son front d'un geste de la main, puis se leva ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar cette nuit. Un de plus depuis que… Il s'habilla rapidement, et entra dans la cuisine. Il fixa un instant la porte close de Misato. Elle ne se levait pas alors qu'elle avait un rendez-vous important ce matin. _Tu dois arrêter de te morfondre ! C'est lui qui a choisi de mourir. _Les paroles du major lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire, et lui firent aussi mal que lorsqu'elle l'avait giflé la veille. Il effleura sa joue. Hier soir, elle brûlait tant le coup de la jeune femme avait été fort. _Tu dois vivre Shinji ! Pour nous, tes amis, ton père !  _

« Vous ne comprenez pas, Misato-san », murmura le garçon en se détournant de la porte. Son regard s'arrêta brièvement sur celle d'Asuka. Elle, il y avait longtemps qu'elle demeurait fermée. Il consulta sa montre. Il avait encore un peu de temps. Après avoir enfilé ses chaussures, il s'engagea dans le couloir, ignorant une fois de plus le repas que Misato avait volontairement oublié sur la table. De toutes les manières, il ne l'aurait pas mangé. 

            Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues de si bonne heure. Tant mieux après tout la foule, il n'aimait pas ça. Il brancha son walkman et partit déambuler dans les rues.           

            Ecartant avec précaution le rideau pour ne pas courir le risque de se faire remarquer, Misato observa pensivement son jeune protégé s'éloignait. Où allait-il ? Depuis un mois, son comportement avait énormément changé. Ou même régressé. Il était redevenu le Shinji du départ mais encore plus désespéré. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds à son lycée. Pas plus qu'à la Nerv d'ailleurs. Fort heureusement, aucun signe d'attaque n'avait été enregistré, laissant assez de temps à l'organisation pour réparer les Evas. Néanmoins, le problème restait les pilotes… particulièrement Shinji… 

            A la sortie du métro, il n'y avait guère de monde. Shinji se fraya aisément un passage et sortit du bâtiment. Un rayon de soleil l'aveugla, l'obligeant à cligner des yeux. Tout à coup, il repéra une silhouette devant lui, à seulement quelques mètres. Son propre regard plongea dans celui, écarlate, de la jeune fille sans savoir quoi dire, ni penser. 

« Aya..nami ? 

-Je t'attendais. On y va ? », fit celle-ci en prenant la direction de leur lycée. Shinji resta un moment interdit. Finalement, il lui emboîta le pas. En silence, il suivit la jeune fille en ne cessant de la regarder. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Il sentait son sentiment de mal-être croître. Il n'y arrivait plus. Être auprès de la pilote de l'Eva 00 le rendait nerveux. A cause de sa mère. Et maintenant, voir près de lui, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux que… non, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. 

« Ano… Ayanami.

-Hai. 

-Tu m'attendais ?

-Hai. Tous les jours.

-Tout les jours ? Mais pourquoi ?!

-Je crois que j'étais inquiète, répondit celle-ci sans se retourner. 

-Inquiète, répéta Shinji en se demandant si c'était bien une note de douceur qu'il avait lu dans la voix de la jeune fille. 

-Tu ne venais plus à l'école, ni aux tests. Tu ne veux plus piloter ?

-Oui. 

-A cause de ton père ? 

-Non. 

-A cause du fifth children ? » Shinji sursauta. Oui c'était probablement ça. Il ne voulait plus jamais sentir cette odeur de sang. Il leva la main droite. Même aujourd 'hui, elle lui semblait teinté de sang. Comme ce jour là. Et à partit de cet instant précis où il avait appuyé sur le levier, il avait senti en lui une immense lassitude. Celle de vivre, de se battre. Mais il était lâche. Trop pour mettre fin à sa misérable existence. Une nouvelle fois, il fixa intensément Rei. Il comprenait maintenant. L'indifférence qu'autrefois elle manifestait pour tous. Vivre en étant indifférent, c'était se protéger. Et c'est bien ce qu'il fallait pour rester un pilote d'Eva. 

« Ikari-kun. 

-H…hai ?" Rei se retourna et un fin sourire se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres.

« J'espère que cette fois, _il_ te choisira. » 

@

            A l'entrée de l'école, les deux pilotes se séparèrent. Shinji suivit des yeux la first children. Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ça… Justement ce jour-là où il avait décidé de revenir enfin au lycée. Il avait longuement hésité avant de retourner ici. Durant tout ce mois, il n'avait cessé de marcher à travers toute la ville. Des fois, il s'était même rendu à la campagne et s'était assis en face de ce même gouffre, sans jamais mettre fin à sa souffrance. Il ne voulait voir personne, ne plus rien entendre. Il souhaitait juste attendre. Attendre que la vie continue, ou bien que quelqu'un fasse ce que lui ne parvenait pas à faire.

            Avisant l'allée de cerisiers en fleurs, il s'y engagea il n'avait pas envie de voir tout de suite les autres. On lui poserait des questions, toujours et encore. Il eut soudain l'impression qu'un poids de plus ne plus lourd occupait ses épaules. Sa vue commença à se brouiller, et il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Cherchant un appui, il s'adossa contre un arbre. Les pétales roses des cerisiers tombaient devant ses yeux. Il en saisit un et ferma les yeux.

_C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? _Oui, maintenant il trouvait ça beau. 

Un mois auparavant…

« Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de m'héberger cette nuit, Kaoru-kun ? 

-Non, je t'assure. 

-Arigato. » Les deux garçons marchaient dans les rues de Tokyo-3, pour regagner le studio du fifth. Shinji se demanda pourquoi il avait désiré dormir chez Kaoru. Etrangement, il ne trouvait pas de réponses à sa question. 

«Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'on fasse un petit détour ?, questionna Kaoru en désignant le parc qui se trouvait à leur droite.

-Non. »

Les deux pilotes traversèrent la rue déserte et pénétrèrent dans le bosquet. Shinji observa discrètement son ami. _Ca veut dire que je t'aime. _Ces mots, il n'était pas habitué à les entendre. On ne lui avait même jamais dit. Jamais. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un lui avait dit ce qu'il avait tant espéré des autres. De sa mère, d'Asuka, de Rei, de Misato,… de son père. 

« C'est dommage…

-Na-nani ?

-Les cerisiers ne sont toujours pas en fleur.

-C'est vrai… » Kaoru sourit puis regarda Shinji intensément. 

« Connais-tu la légende la fin du monde ?

- La légende la fin du monde ?

-Hai. 

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-Il était dit en 1999 qu'une tragédie aurait lieu. 

-Le Second Impact ?

-En quelque sorte. 

-On raconte que des élus auraient été choisis pour sauver la Terre, d'autres pour la détruire. Les uns en tant que Dragons du Ciel, les sept  Sceaux, les autres en tant que Dragons de la Terre, les sept  Anges. 

-Les…Anges ?

-Exact. Les anges. De ces deux camps opposés, étaient issus deux hommes. L'un d'eux voulait réaliser son souhait. Et seul son ennemi juré pouvait l'exaucer. L'un était pureté et innocence. L'autre mensonge et illusion. Ils étaient conscient que leur prochaine rencontre signifierait la fin pour l'un d'eux. Et ce jour vint. Le combat prit fin. L'Ange perdit le duel. Malgré toute la peine qu'il avait causé au jeune Sceau, il ressentait néanmoins un sentiment profond pour lui. Mais l'un devait vivre, l'autre mourir. » Shinji tressaillit à cet instant précis. L'histoire de Kaoru était belle, mais elle faisait monter en lui une angoisse, une crainte indescriptible. 

« Qu'en penses-tu Shinji-kun?

-Ano… » Les mots du third children restaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Que répondre à cela ?

« L'Ange devait mourir n'est-ce pas ? 

-Je.. je ne sais pas. » Kaoru s'approcha de Shinji, et posa son front contre le sien. Leurs regards se nouèrent. 

« Shinji, malgré tout ce que l'ange et le Sceau ressentaient, l'Ange devait mourir. Souviens t-en… »

Retour au présent…

Les paroles de Kaoru lui étaient bien revenues à l'esprit, au moment du choix. Quand il lui avait fallu décider entre la vie et la mort…

Mais maintenant, que lui restait-il ? Plus rien. Plus rien. Son choix avait-il été le bon ? Il en doutait aujourd'hui encore. Pourtant il était trop tard. 

@

        Soudain, une bourrasque de vent souleva des nuages de pétales. Shinji protégea ses yeux puis remarqua tout à coup la présence d'une autre personne au bout de l'allée. Ses cheveux aux reflets argentés dissimulaient légèrement ses yeux écarlates. Sur son visage fin, se dessinait un sourire chaleureux, un que nulle autre ne possédait. Shinji ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'autre garçon. Il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Sans y croire réellement, il esquissa un pas dans la direction de l'Ange qui venait d'apparaître. Peu importe si c'était bien la réalité, ou seulement un rêve, une illusion. 

Parce qu'il était tout simplement là. 

Fin 

Voilà j'espère que c'était pas trop mal. Ok, la légende c'était vraiment gros, mais j'aime tellement X et compagnie ^_^ Naëlle, tu as fait une fan de plus ! Mais je trouvais qu'il y avait une certaine similitude entre ShinjixKaoru et SubaruxSeichiro…

Je vous dis à bientôt !


End file.
